


Hibernation

by FoxRafer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> October Challenge. This doesn't go anywhere; it's more like a quick snapshot into someone's head.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) October Challenge. This doesn't go anywhere; it's more like a quick snapshot into someone's head.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

The air had become brisk and the leaves brittle, the now barren boughs arcing gracefully into the sky. Grasses, shades of russet and gold, wrapped around the decaying boards that creaked beneath his feet.

For so long he'd been dormant, not able to dream. He came here often, hoping to lose himself in the overgrown fields while waiting for his life to start. He stared into the gray sky, eyes stinging from the cold. A flock of birds took flight and he traced their path, a tear escaping as he longed to follow, to travel with them toward warmer climes.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
